Tania
|} Tania ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh und lebt derzeit im Zoo Târgu Mureș in Rumänien. Geburt Tania wurde etwa 1975 wild geboren. Über ihre Herkunft, ihren Import nach Europa und ihr weiteres Leben ist nicht viel bekannt. Aufenthalt im Zoo Toulouse Tania kam 1978 in den Zoo Toulouse, der auch unter den Namen African Safari und Zoo Plaisance-du-Touch firmiertAfrican Safari, Zoo Plaisance du Touch, Homepage auf www.zoo-africansafari.com. Anscheinend war Tania viele Jahre lang der einzige Elefant in diesem Zoo. Nach ihrer Abreise nach etwa 26 Jahren Aufenthalt im Zoo Plaisance hat der Safari-Park am 3.Januar 2012 die beiden halbstarken Afrikanischen Jungbullen Akili und Pembe aus dem Zoo de La Fléche übernommen. Zusammen mit den beiden am 15.Januar 2013 übernommenen Kühen Sabi und Matibi aus dem Zoo Osnabrück soll eine Zuchtgruppe entstehen. Am 24.März 2017 wurde dort Makéba geboren. Leben im Park Terra Natura Benidorm Tania wurde am 07.09.2004 nach Spanien in den Park Terra Natura Benidorm bei Valencia abgegeben. Der weitläufige Park hielt zu der Zeit etliche aus verschiedenen Zoos gekommene Asiatische Elefanten, darunter auch eine Kuh gleichen bzw. ähnlichen Namens (Tanja), die nur wenig vor ihr nach Benidorm gekommen war und im selben Jahr wie sie den Park wieder verließ. Tania (aus Toulouse) war einer der ersten Elefanten, die vom Park wegen der beabsichtigten Verkleinerung der Elefantengruppe wieder abgegeben wurde, die zwischenzeitlich aus bis zu fünfzehn Elefanten bestanden hatte. Tania war in Toulouse viele Jahre an ein einsames Leben gewöhnt worden und tat sich mit den anderen Elefanten schwer. Sie war ängstlich und unsicher und reagierte deshalb auch gelegentlich aggressivVon Terra Natura, Benidorm, E, nach La Barben, F: 0,1 Asiatischer Elefant, S. 59.. Allerdings verstand sie sich dort gut mit den Kühen Khaing Soe Soe und Petita. Nach viereinhalb Jahren wurde Tania jedoch wieder nach Frankreich abgegeben, als der Park den Elefantenbestand aus finanziellen Gründen stark reduzieren musste. Aufenthalt im Zoo La Barben Am 26.03.2009 traf Tania im Zoo La Barben in der Nähe von Aix-en-Provence in Südfrankreich ein. Dort lebte seit über einem Jahr die Asiatin Dora allein auf der Elefantenanlage. Ihre zugedachte Gefährtin Sandrine war im Januar 2008 wegen Konflikten mit Dora nach Dänemark abgegeben worden. Mit Tania sollte sie erneut Gesellschaft bekommen. Allerdings vertrugen sich auch diese beiden Kühe nicht und wurden getrennt voneinander gehalten. Das Gehege wurde in zwei eigene Bereiche unterteilt. Vermutlich konnte sich u.a. Tania auch hier nicht an eine mit ihr lebende Elefantenkuh gewöhnen. Im Zoo La Barben lebte sie daher nur bis etwa Mitte 2011. Einem Besucherbericht mit Fotos zufolge lebte sie im April 2011 noch im Zoo, im Juni 2011 war sie dann demselben Besucher zufolge nicht mehr dort, während Dora die ganze Außenanlage wieder für sich hatte und badete. Aufenthalt im Parco Faunistico Le Cornelle, Valbrembo Tania wurde etwa um den 16.05.2011 herum an den Parco Faunistico Le Cornelle bei Bergamo abgegeben. Zugleich mit ihr ging auch die gleichaltrige Elefantenkuh Rupa aus Burgers Zoo in Arnhem (Niederlande) mit demselben Ziel auf Reisen. Auch diese hatte wegen ihrer Dominanz Probleme im Umgang mit den anderen dortigen Elefantenkühen, insbesondere mit der dort schon länger lebenden Pinky. Daher wurde auch sie nach Bergamo abgegeben. Anscheinend gab es aber auch zwischen Rupa und Tania Probleme. Als im September 2012 als dritte Kuh die frühere Leitkuh der Kopenhagener Elefantengruppe Inda im Tierpark eintraf, wurde Tania wieder auf Reisen geschickte, diesmal in Richtung Rumänien. Aufenthalt im Zoo Târgu Mureș Tania traf am 13. oder 14. September 2012 im Zoo Târgu Mureș ein. Dort wird sie seitdem allein gehalten. Dort stehen ihr nach Zooangaben zwei Boxen von je 52 m² und eine Außenanlage von 1,5 Hectar zur Verfügung. Bereits wenige Wochen nach ihrer Ankunft gab es Proteste gegen ihre Haltung und ihre Lebensbedingungen, die nicht einem Elefanten gemäß sein sollen. Es wurde angenommen, sie sei in keiner guten gesundheitlichen Verfassung. Außerdem müsste sie mit anderen Elefanten zusammen gehalten werden, wobei sie ja nach langer Einzelhaltung gerade Schwierigkeiten damit hat. Zudem gibt es Anzeichen, dass sie "webt". Sie machte sich auch Anfang Oktober 2012 an den Eisentüren zu schaffen, die sie beschädigte. Diese wurden von Pflegern gesichert. Dabei gibt es weiterhin eine Kampagne zur Verbesserung ihrer Situation, sowohl im Blick auf ihre Unterbringung als auch auf die Möglichkeit ihrer Zusammenführung mit anderen Kühen. Um ihrer Isolation abzuhelfen, traf Ende Oktober 2014 in Târgu Mureș aus dem Zoo Budapest die dort seit 1996 lebende Hella ein. Beide Kühe werden derzeit noch getrennt gehalten, haben aber schon Rüsselkontakt durch die Gitter aufgenommen. Literatur *Von Terra Natura, Benidorm, E, nach La Barben, F: 0,1 Asiatischer Elefant, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 15 (Juli 2009), S. 58-59. *Von den Zoos Arnhem, NL, und La Barben-Pélissance, F, nach Le Cornelle, Valbrembo, I, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Cirucs, Nr. 19 (Juli 2011), S. 47. Weblinks *Zoo de la Barben, Beiträge von Pandatigre (Beiträge Nr. 2 und Nr. 13) mit Foto von Tania und Kurzinformationen zur Haltung bzw. Abgabe auf actuzoo.forumactif.com. *Tania at La Barben Zoo (Parc Zoologique De La Barben), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Zoo visités, Abriss von Ankunft und Abreise von Tania in den und aus dem Zoo Toulouse auf www.leszoosdanslemonde.com. *Gradina zoologica din Targu Mures are un nou "membru" - elefantul indian Tania, Bericht über Tanias Ankunft in Târgu Mureș auf a1.ro. *Protest pentru elefănțica Tania, la Zoo Târgu Mureș. Protestatarii vor sesiza Federația Națională pentru Protecția Animalelor (VIDEO), Artikel zu den Protesten gegen Tanias Lebensbedingungen auf citynews.ro. *She suffers from loneliness: Tania, the only elephant from a Romanian ZOO who tried to escape, Nachricht von Tanias Ausbruchversuch auf bucharestherald.com. *Tania Suffers Alone in Romanian Zoo, Fotos von Tania in Târgu Mureș auf facebook.com. *Elefantenkuh „Tania“ im Zoo Targu Mures/Rumänien und die Problematik mit älteren Elefantenkühen im EEP, Statement der European Elephant Group zum Schicksal Tanias auf www.european-elephant-group.com. *The lonely elephant moved from zoo to zoo that just wants a friend: Campaigners desperate to find a herd for orphaned Tania who has spent most of her 39 years alone, Artikel über Tanias Geschichte und ihre Situation in Rumänien auf www.dailymail.co.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Zoo Toulouse Kategorie:Zoo La Barben Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Terra Natura Park Benidorm Kategorie:Italien Kategorie:Parco Faunistico Le Cornelle Kategorie:Rumänien Kategorie:Zoo Târgu Mureş